moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords/Credits
Opening Logos * Clubhouse Pictures · A Subsidiary of Atlantic Entertainment Group Opening Credits * Clubhouse Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In association with Tonka * "GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords" * Starring the Voices of ** Margot Kidder as Solitaire ** Roddy McDowall as Nuggit ** Michael Nouri as Boulder ** Telly Savalas as Magmar * Featuring the Voices of ** Arthur Burghardt as Turbo ** Ike Eisenmann as Nick ** Bernard Erhard as Cy-Kill ** Marilyn Lightstone as Crasher ** Morgan Paull as Matt ** Lou Richards as Leader-1 ** Leslie Speights as A.J. ** Frank Welker as Scooter * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producer: Joe Taritero * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Jeff Segal * Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Voices: ** Michael Bell - Slimestone, Granite, Narligator ** Foster Brooks - Stoneheart, Fossil Lord ** Arthur Burghardt - Turbo, Cop-Tur, Talc ** Ken Campbell - Vanguard ** Philip Lewis Clarke - Her Fiend, Crackpot, Tork ** Peter Cullen - Pincher, Tombstone, Stones ** Ike Eisenmann - Nick ** Bernard Erhard - Cy-Kill ** Richard Gautier - Brimstone, Bugsie, Klaws, Narlihog ** Darryl Hickman - Marbles, Hornet ** Margot Kidder - Solitaire ** Marilyn Lightstone - Crasher ** Roddy McDowall - Nuggit ** Michael Nouri - Boulder ** Morgan Paull - Matt ** Lou Richards - Leader-1 ** Telly Savales - Magmar ** Leslie Speights - A.J. ** B.J. Ward - Small Foot ** Kelly Ward - Fitor ** Kirby Ward - Heat Seeker ** Frank Welker - Scooter, Zeemon, Rest-Q, Pulver-Eyes, Sticks, Narliphant * Story Consultant: Kelly Ward * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Directors: Don Lusk, Alan Zaslove * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Don Patterson * Storyboard Artists: Rich Chidlaw, Ric Estrada, Tony Sgroi, Bob Taylor * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Title and Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Music Coordinator: Joanne Miller * Design Supervisor: Davis Doi * Character Design: Michael McHugh, Tony Sgroi, RIch Chidlaw, Bwana Takamoto, John Guerin, Charles Payne, Ronald L. Evans, Salene Gerbasi, Alfred Gimeno, Terry Keil * Background Color Key: Bill Proctor, Jeff Ritchie, Michael Humphries, Bonnie Goodknight, Fernando Arce, Martin Forte * Layout Supervisor: Charles Grosvenor * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Lisa Brakefield * Xerox Supervisor: Star Wirth * Xerox: Daniel J. Conti, Gene DuBois, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Supervising Animation Director: Paul Sabella * Animation Supervisor: Janine Dawson * Produced in association with: Cuckoos Nest Studio, Wang Film Productions, Co., Ltd. * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Carol Lewis, Mary Gleason, Jerry Winicki, Catherine MacKenzie, David Cowan, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * For Tonka Corporation ** Stephen G. Shank - Executive Producer ** Patrick S. Feely - Producer ** Raymond E. McDonald - Co-Producer ** Mark W. Ludke - Associate Producer ** Sue L. Hamilton - Production Assistant ** Robert L. Akey - Production Assistant * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Approved No. 29685 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * © Copyright 1986 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Tonka Corporation · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Credits